The Vampire dream
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Yami, Atemu, Yugi, Weevil, Tea and Ryou ran as fast as they could. Just wanting to not be found by the monster... bloody, not yaoi


Nekogal: Well, I few days ago, a friend of mine had this wicked dream were a vampire hunts us and I liked the idea to use it for a oneshot.

The characters will be displayed this way according to his dream:

Yami- my friend (his name is Angel)  
Atemu- another friend that was in his dream (her name is Mirthala)  
Yugi- me  
Weevil- A dorky friend called David  
Tea- Angel's mother  
Ryou- Angel's sister  
Pegasus- my teacher that was a vampire

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or my friend's dream, just the writing. Enjoy! This one is for you Angel-kun!

* * *

Yami, Atemu, Yugi, Tea, Ryou and Weevil ran as fast as they could, not even daring to look behind. They somehow managed to go to the carnival, but they didn't care as long as that monster didn't find them.

But then…

The earth in front of them began shaking, and it opened. Everyone widened their eyes in horror and surprise. From the earth, a vampire with silver hair arose and grinned at the six of them "It seems that I'll have a good meal tonight"

The six teens even more scared ran away, knowing that the hungry vampire wouldn't give up until he killed all of them.

"I can't keep running! I'm too tired!" Exclaimed Weevil. He fell to the ground because of the tiredness and had no chance to stand up again when his legs were held tightly from behind. The green-haired teen looked back and screamed in pain when he was beheaded.

Atemu shot his eyes closed as to wanting to not hear his screaming.

Tea and Ryou, found a car and both locked themselves inside, hoping it would keep the monster away from them.

"Tea! Ryou get out of there!" Yami said scared. But before he could do something both disappeared in a flash (A/N: Hey, it's a dream, anything can happen)

Yugi turned around and panicked at seeing Pegasus coming closer towards them, he ran to the house of mirrors and took out from his pocket a small necklace of garlic "Now this will be useful"

Pegasus ignoring that Yugi had hidden, went behind Yami, right behind his heels.

Yami panicked even more at seeing he was trapped, it was a dead end 'This can't be the end'

And then, out of nowhere, Atemu came flying on a broom scaring Pegasus away of the sudden appearance "Yami take my hand!"

Yami held Atemu's hand and sat on the broom as well, both looking for Yugi.

Pegasus after recovering from the small shock, saw that Yami had escaped; well at least, he still had Yugi. He approached the house of mirrors and looked inside the teen. He groaned and covered his face at sensing the garlic.

"Get out of here!" Screamed Yugi bravely.

Pegasus, being caught off guard ran away from the horrible scent.

Yugi ran outside the house of mirrors and smiled at seeing Atemu and Yami coming towards him. He hopped on the broom as well and the three flew up in the nocturne sky.

"Where are we going now?" Asked Yami.

"To my castle, maybe Pegasus won't find us there" Atemu answered as the three flew above the roof of a giant castle orange and black. They landed on the entrance and came inside. "I have wooden stakes in my basement. Let's go down there" The three nodded and opened a door, only to find Pegasus waiting for them.

"Going somewhere?"

They closed the door immediately and ran to another door, they opened it and Yami and Yugi screamed at seeing Weevil's headless-body covered in blood on the floor moving towards his head.

Atemu took his broom and hit the head with it, taking his eyes out "Let's get out of here!"

The three turned around and screamed at seeing Pegasus, they evaded him and ran inside a bathroom. They locked the door and panted heavily.

"What do we do?" Asked Atemu.

Yugi looked around, he looked at the ceiling and saw a rift ventilation, then he saw the sink and smiled "I have an idea" He opened the tap of the sink and let the water run freely until it reached their feet.

"Yugi what are you doing?" Asked Yami as the water went up and up until the point they were floating.

"Getting us out of here" The three took deep breathes when the water filled the entire room, and swam through the rift, and luckily, it lead to the roof. When they came out the three were glad to breathe again.

"We- should- get- going" Said Atemu as he panted and hopped on his broom.

Yami and Yugi nodded and climbed as well.

Thinking that they had lost Pegasus, Yugi looked behind and panicked at seeing the vampire flying towards them at full speed. "Guys he's coming towards us!"

"Atemu fly faster!"

"That's all I can go! He is too fast for us!"

Pegasus smirked and took out a dagger, at seeing Yugi was the closest to him of the three. He pushed Yugi out of the broom and stabbed him in the stomach, killing him instantly.

Yugi's body fell to the floor.

"Yugi!" Cried two scared voices.

Pegasus laughed and broke the broom, Atemu and Yami were about to fall when they were held from their wrists by Pegasus. "I'll kill you once and for all" He hissed.

He held his dagger up; Yami closed his eyes and looked away, hearing how flesh was cut and Atemu screamed, having the same ending as Weevil.

"It's your turn…"

Pegasus held the dagger against Yami's neck and when it was about to cut his flesh…

* * *

"Ah!" Yami woke and found himself inside his room; he looked around and was relieved at seeing it was all a dream. He sighed calmly and half closed his eyes "I really need to stop to watch horror movies before I go to sleep" He mumbled and laid in bed again.

* * *

THE END

Nekogal: Well there you go! X3 hope you liked it. Please review!

And yes, I was stabbed in the stomach in his dream XP


End file.
